superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Superhero Girls: Quinn-tessential Harley Credits (2016)
Directed by Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton Written by Nina Bargiel Based on the characters created by DC Comics Produced by Jennifer Coyle Supergirl based on the characters created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster By special arrangement with Jerry Siegel Family. Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston Amanda Waller created by John Ostrander and John Byrne Beast Boy created by Arnold Drake Bumblebee created by Bob Rozakis and Jose Delbo Cyborg, Starefire and Trigon created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez Fourth World characters created by Jack Kirby Frost Created by Gerry Conway and Allen Milgrom Harley Quinn created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm Hawkgirl created by Gardner Fox Lady Shion created by Dennis O'Neill Katana created by Mike W. Barr and James Aparo Killer Croc created by Gerry Conway and Don Newton King Shark created by Karl Kesel Lucius Fox created by Chuck Dixion and Scott McDaniel Miss Martian created by Geoff Johns and Tony Daniels Starring the Voices of JB Blanc as Businessman Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Waller Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Jessica DiCicco as Star Sapphire John DiMaggio as Gorilla Grodd Teala Dunn as Bumblebee Ashley Eckstein as Cheetah Anais Fairweather as Supergirl Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl/Cheshire Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman Tania Gunadi as Lady Shiva Josh Keaton as Flash/Stevve Trevor Tom Kenny as Crazy Quilt/Commissionier Gordon Maurice LaMarche as Red Tornado/Mr. Ferris Phil LaMarr as Lucius Fox/Bank Manager Misty Lee as Big Barda Yuri Lowenthal as Riddler Danica McKeller as Frost Kevin Michael Richardson as Mrs. Clayface/Trigon/King Shark Khary Payton as Cyborg/Firefly Cristina Pucelli as Catwoman/Miss Martian Stephanie Sheh as Katana Tara Strong as Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy Fred Tatasciore as Killer Croc/Solomon Grundy Lauren Tom as Margot/Aliki Anna Vocino as Oracle Hynden Walch as Starfire Mae Margaret Whitman as Batgirl Alexis G Zall as Lois Lane Music by Shaun Drew "Get Your Cape On" Written by Jordan Shankle, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Jaron Lamot, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili and James Katalbas Produced by The Math Club featuring Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Jordyn Kane Casting and Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Associate Producer Paula Haifley Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Hanah Lee Cook Brittney Lewis Emma Schiappacasse Editor Molly Yahr Art Director Brian Johnson Character Design Pernille Orum-Nielsen Zak Plucinski Ron Velasco Prop Design April Eriksson Chad Townsend Color Stylists Pamela Long Eloisa Lopez Background Designers John Berman Alex Dilts Luciano Herrera Tony Ianiro Jeff Purves Background Painters Chris Duncan Jesse Silver Richard Ziehler-Martin Storyboard Christopher Berkeley Juan Meza-Leon Ian Hamilton Ruben Procopio Seth Kearsley Kuni Tomita Brandon McKinney Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Revisions Ashley Armstrong Michael McCraw Animation Timing Nancy Avery Soonjin Mooney Kent Butterworth Tom Pope Barbara Dourmashkin-Case Bob Nesler Jeff Hall Sheri Wheeler Majella Milne Jungja Kim Wolf Animation Checking Susan Burke Kathy Gilmore Misoon Kim Charlene Moncrief Jade Smith Effects Animation Aaron Chavda Matthew Girardi Colin Fleming Brett Hardin Animation Services Bardel Entertainment Inc. Unit Director Nick Vallinakis Production Support Rebecca Mercer Additional Editing Ken MacKenzie Production Supervision Delna Bhesania Sheena Singh Jamie Turner Florian Wagner Barry Ward Greg De Winter Mark Van Ee Animation Services Snipple Animation Studios., Inc. Animation Supervisor Kristofferson Santos Layout Supervisor Moises Macasinag Background Supervisor Rex Avila Production Support Marikit Pangwi Leo Quizon Clean-Up & In-Between Supervisor Alex Balolov Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Erick Jhon Austria Production Supervision Noel Dionisio Romy Garcia Kaine Patel Jonathan Tinsay Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Manager Matt Singer Recording Facilities Warner Bros. Post Production Services Salami Studios Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Michael Garcia Post Production Audio Services Dubbing Brothers Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editor Gabriel Thorburn Production Administrator Daphne Fei Production Support Cher Bentley Tina Fallah Tamara Miles Celeste Moses Jill Share Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Luisa Guzman Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Rebecca Mathany Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Developed in Association with Playground Productions Executive in Charge of Production for Playground Productions Christine Chang Vera Hourani Rob Hudnut Emily Kelly Jennifer Rahardjanoto Ira Singerman David Voss Production Supervision Bobbie Page Lisa Furlong Jones Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "DC Super Hero Girls" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics. County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Youtube Category:End Credits Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Animation